Guess We Did it On Purpose (Book One)
by thenameissnix
Summary: He chose Riley. She made him choose Riley. One day Lucas & Riley get in a fight and he comes to Maya about it. One thing leads to another...there will be consequences.
1. Girl Meets Back to School

**_Note: This is my first GMW fanfic! I've always wanted to write a lucaya story and voila!_**

* * *

It was the first day of sophomore year. Maya Hunter did not want to get up. She loved sleeping in. _Great another school year and another school day_ , she groaned. She got up, went to the bathroom and got ready for the school day. She said goodbye to Ginger, her ferret, and headed out of her apartment to head to Riley's. Even though she hang out with her every day, it felt like years due to Riley and Lucas going out on a lot of dates. True, she broke up with Huckleberry back at the ski lodge; but there's always going to be that part of her that still likes him. Despite her claiming to not have any feelings for Lucas anymore…

She climbed into Riley's window and crawled onto the bay window. She looked around for Riley. Not seeing her in her room she walked out into the kitchen seeing the Matthews' eating breakfast—except Riley.

"Hey," Maya started. "Where's Riles?"

"Riley already headed off to school," Topanga said. "I thought you were with them." Maya sat down at the table.

"I never got any texts from her about already heading out to school…" She probably was too focus on Lucas. Now, she's not saying Riley is a bad friend. She just had noticed that they've been hanging out more and more than the rest of the group.

"She probably just wanted to show up early; since it's the first day and all."

"Maybe…" Maya finished her breakfast and put her plate up. She headed towards Abigail Adams High School.

* * *

Maya walked into the school and saw Riley and Lucas. She walked towards them and was about to say hi; when she realized they were fighting.

"Riley," Lucas started. "That's not what happened!"

"I saw you, Lucas," Riley yelled. Maya never saw Riley get this heated—ever! _What did Huckleberry even do?_

"I wasn't flirting with her!"

"Well, she touched your shoulder in a flirty way; and you didn't stop her!" Maya just watches this scene unfold and didn't understand why Riley was mad at that or at least this mad. She decided she should intervene.

"Hey," Maya said. "Uh, Riley can we talk?" Riley looked at Maya smiling, but back to a disdained look when she looked back at Lucas.

"I'll see you guys around," Lucas walked off.

"Peaches," Riley said, back to smiling to Maya and hugging her. Maya hugged back.

"What was that," Maya asked. "What did Ranger Rick do to piss you off?"

"Mindy Vertes was flirting with him and he didn't stop it." Riley pouted. Maya sighed.

"Really? Just that?"

"Yeah!"

"Riles, he wasn't flirting back. I doubt he would do anything to hurt you…you know that."

"I don't know how I feel, to be honest." Riley sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Maya nodded.

"So," Maya decided to change the subject. "Are you going to Brian's Annual Back to School Party?"

"Can't. Have to babysit Auggie."

"Oh. Well, do you need help?"

"Not really…but if you have nothing to do; I would like to have some company when he goes to bed."

"I might make an appearance at the party first," Maya said. "You know just for kicks."

"Well, if you get bored you should come over," Riley said, smiling.

"Will do." the bell rang and they headed towards class.

* * *

Maya had gotten a little dress up—not totally like how some of the girls in her grade will dress, but a little more dolled up than she usually would dress. She left the apartment; saying a quick goodbye to her mother and Shawn.

* * *

She had arrived at Brian's house where the party was at full speed already. She walked in and saw some familiar couples making out along with new faces. She walked into the kitchen and saw some girl gossiping about some girl and some guy, etc. Maya grabbed a drink and started to sip it some as she walked through the crowds of drunk and high peers. She tried to not breathe in the smell of the weed in the room. She was halfway through her drink when she saw a familiar face.

"Lucas," Maya said as she walked to him. "Surprised to see you here." Not that she was surprised. Most of the jocks usually come to all the parties; like some publicity event or something.

"You know," he started. "Just to hang out with some of the guys." He took a sip of his drink. "What about you? I thought you were 'too cool' for this 'scene'." He was right. She had always put down the parties as cliche and always said she wouldn't be caught dead at one.

"I can't change my mind, Huckleberry." Lucas put his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't saying that Maya; I was just quoting you from the past."

"Key word there was 'past'."

"Are you guys' really arguing over some dumb shit," Maya turned around to see a semi-drunk Zay.

"Do you think you had too much to drink there, Zay," Maya asked, already knowing the answer.

"What are you, my mother?" He walked off to join a match of Beer Pong. Maya turned back to Lucas.

"Anyway," she started as she finished her drink. "I saw that quote-unquote fight you and Riles had today." She walked over to the nearest table to grab a new drink as Lucas followed getting another one himself.

"I don't even know what she was getting mad at that."

"Well, in her defense, it did seem like you were letting her flirt. I mean, I wasn't there and from what I heard though I get both sides." She took a sip of her new drink.

"I would never cheat on anyone I was dating…if you don't count the whole triangle thing freshman year." He took a sip of his drink.

"Never a thing…" she reflected him by taking a sip as well. He chuckled at her response.

"Anyway, Riley and I had been having small fights this summer, but nothing like this."

"Well, I hadn't seen her that much this past summer so…" she looked down. They walked to an empty room to sit and talk about anything; mostly catching up on the summer. They were starting to get a little tipsy but kept talking anyway.

"Can't believe we had so much to talk," Lucas said. "It's like we haven't seen each other in ten years or something." Maya shrugged and bit her lip.

"Yeah, well. You spent the time with Riley and not much with the rest of us." she smiled. She started to remember why she started to have a crush on Lucas. He was easy to talk to and he was even cuter now that she was close to him.

She didn't know what caused her to do such an impulse action, but she grabbed his face and kissed him. Then she stopped and they looked at each other. They know they shouldn't, but they started to have a make-out session. They should stop before things get out of hand, but it doesn't they started to go from making out to laying down and making out.

* * *

A few days had passed and it was Monday morning. Maya knew that what she and Lucas did was wrong. She spent the whole weekend purposely avoiding both of them. She did get some texts from Riley asking if she was coming over or not. Maya had said some excuse on why she couldn't come.

She walked into school and went to her locker. Riley skipped over to her. "Peaches!" Maya startled at her voice.

"Riley," she said. "You scared me there." she did a fake (or at least she told herself) nervous laugh.

"Sorry. Why weren't you at my place after the party? Did you end up liking it or staying home?"

"Oh, you know…just went home…it was near and I was tired." _Yeah, tired, but not in a way you think…_

"Well, Lucas and I ended up talking-" _uh, oh_. "-and things are good between us now." _Well, he obviously didn't tell her what happened at Brian's party_ …

"That's good!" Maya said, fake happy. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"No, why would he?" the bell rang and they walked into Mr. Matthews' class and sat in their respective seats.

Maya turned to see Lucas in his seat and her heart started pounding. She always thought she never had a conscience. She felt like Riley should know. "Psst, Riles," she tapped on Riley's shoulder. Riley turned around, but before Maya could say anything; Cory started teaching his lesson. Maya still couldn't pay attention as the flashbacks came flooding through her mind. Her heart started to pound really fast. She had to try to keep it to herself for now, but like word vomit, it came out:

"Riley, Lucas and I slept with each other!" she didn't mean to yell it out for the whole class to hear. She meant it just for Riley — hell even for herself. Everyone stared at her as she looked embarrassed and Lucas tried to hide his face as Riley glared at him and then she glared back at Maya — who feels guilty. Riley walked out of class angrily.

* * *

 **Sorry, if I made Riley OOC, rude, etc. wasn't my intent :)**


	2. Girl Meets a New Change

**_Thanks to Illuminati69, ally dawson moon & kris for the reviews!_**

* * *

 ** _~One Month~_**

Maya woke up, feeling queasy. In the past few days, Maya has been feeling sick. She had to miss school for a couple of days. _'Probably the flu or something,'_ Shawn had said. _'If it's still bad by Thursday; your mom or I can take you to the doctors.'_ So despite probably (over exaggerating) dying, she gets up and starts to get ready for school. Instead of going to the Matthews' every morning - what she used to do - she grabs an apple from the kitchen and headed out to go straight to school.

* * *

As soon as Maya walked into school, she saw Lucas and Riley fighting - again. She decided to go the other way to head to her locker to avoid them. As she headed towards the other way, She bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry," Maya quickly said. It was Zay. "Oh hi, Zay."

"Maya," Zay smiled. "Why the rush?"

"Oh...nothing…" she lied.

"Does this have to do with the fact that Lucas and Riley are down the hall?"

"Maybe." Maya started to walk off, but Zay stopped her.

"You know, I'm not going to stop talking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and Riley aren't talking because of you sleeping with him."

"I didn't expect you to but also did expect you to."

"I told you before, I like your company; I'm not going to abandon you for anything."

"Thanks, Zay." The bell rang. "I have to go to my locker; see you later."

* * *

Maya was sitting in Mr. Matthews' class, getting ready for the lesson; when she started to feel something in the pit of her stomach.

"Morning, everyone," Mr. Matthews greeted as he walked in. Maya held her stomach a little and couldn't pay attention to a word Cory was saying. A lot was going on: Cory teaching, some girls whispering, Lucas trying to talk to Riley, etc. So much, that out of nowhere, Maya felt the sickness in her stomach come up. She ran out of the classroom and straight to the bathroom. She finally made it to the toilet in record time and releasing all the contents of her stomach in it. Afterward, she flushed the toilet and headed to wash her hands. God does she wish she had her toothbrush & toothpaste with her. She looked in the mirror and just sighed. She wiped the tears, from vomiting, and just kept looking at her reflection. What was wrong with her? She got her phone out. Before unlocking her phone, she saw the date: _October 14, 2016. SHIT_ , she thought. Her period was days off. _How did I just figure this out; I mean I can't be-no, I couldn't be...could I?_

* * *

Maya had decided to skip the rest of the day. She really didn't care if she got in trouble for it or not. She headed to the nearest convenience store to get a test. She found the aisle and just stared at the different tests that sat in front of her. She didn't know what test to pick. They all said 99% effective and along the lines of finding out in a certain amount of days before your next period, yadda yadda yadda. She just grabbed one of each and headed towards the sales counter. As she waited for the person in front of her to finish their purchase, she started to panic about her possible future as a mother. She can't be one; her mother had to do that with her and she sure as hell won't be proud that her daughter became a mom at 16 as well - and let's not forget Shawn Hunter, her dad. He would be so disappointed in her.

"Next," the cashier called out which caused Maya to be startled. She slowly walked up to the counter and put the test on the counter. The Cashier-Barbara, according to her name tag-gave Maya a look as she scanned the item. Maya looked around just in case anyone was watching.

"That'll be $10," Barbara said. Maya grabbed a crisp ten dollar bill out of her backpack and handed it to Barbara and then headed out of the store.

Maya was staring at herself in the mirror as she braced herself for the biggest test of her life. She was afraid of what the results would be. Was her life ruined? Only one way to find out…

* * *

Five minutes later…

+. That's what she saw and she was hoping her eyesight was just getting worse. _This can't be happening…_ she thought. She heard the front door open and she quickly - but carefully - wrapped the test up and put it in the bottom of the trash can in the bathroom. She doesn't know what to do and how to tell her parents - or even Lucas.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the - I think two-three year wait...oops? Imma tries to do more but y'all know the life of a fanfiction writer ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯.**


End file.
